


Dreamon Hunters

by crystalinestars



Series: Dream SMP AU's [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demonic Possession, Dreamon Hunters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, demon hunter AU, this is a dreamon hunter au filled with headcanons an ideas :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalinestars/pseuds/crystalinestars
Summary: [ This was previously on AO3, but I lost motivation and left it abandoned. I started to rewrite it a couple days ago, got my motivation back and now I plan to finish it. I hope you all enjoy :D ]Fundy had a pretty normal life.His fiancée was a really sweet and nice guy, he had some really awesome and great friends, and he got along with basically the whole SMP. Sure, the new SMP member was pretty weird, but Fundy still liked him.But when a strange force is threatening to destroy the SMP, he is forced to team-up with the new member Tubbo, who just so happens to be a demon slayer- or Dreamon Hunter, how he calls them.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: (dont ship irl people this is only because dreamon hunter lore plus plot), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989286
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. [1] New Person

_"Dream don't you remember the date? Treasure Planet? The dinner?" He yelled, tears running down his face. "The proposal?!"_

_The thing who was supposed to be his_ _fiancée_ _only stared at him, devoid of any emotion. It slowly walked towards him,_ _completely_ _ignoring the boy who was on the floor._

_"Dream! Please remember!"_

_"Clay!"_

Fundy opened his eyes and sat up, breathing heavily. His eyes darted around the room, before spotting the body laying next to him. The hybrid wiped some sweat from his forehead and yawned.

_What was that about?_

The orange-haired male looked at the clock hanging from the wall. 6:47 am. He could probably start his day a bit earlier than normal.

He turned to the man beside him and smiled warmly, passing a hand through his sandy-blonde hair. Dream hummed and turned to his side, continuing sleeping peacefully. Fundy jumped off his bed and made his way to the bathroom, still thinking about that dream.

« • »

"Today the new member joins." Said Dream, eating the apple he grabbed from the fruit bowl. "In a couple hours we have to go to the portal to greet them."

Fundy nodded, eating the piece of bread he was holding. "Do you know anything about them?"

Dream shook his head. "Not really, they didn't give us much information." He said, throwing the apple core out of the open window. "All I know is that their name is Tubbo, and that they come from a closed SMP."

"A closed SMP?" Fundy said, finishing his bread. "Like SMP Earth, right?"

Dream nodded. "Kinda, don't know specifically though."

The fox-hybrid looked outside the window and stared at the chickens walking around. "Should we go out and see what the other's are doing?"

"Sure." Said the green-eyed man, standing up and picking his mask, putting it on. "I think Sapnap was going to do something with Karl before the new member joins."

Fundy picked his hat and put it on. "Well, let's go!"

A few hours later, the whole SMP was sitting around the portal, talking to themselves. They were currently talking about Ponk's new lemon tree, where a hand came out of the portal. Everyone stayed still as they watched a boy no older than 18-years-old come out of the portal, only with a backpack and a bag.

Dream made his way towards the boy, his grin hidden by the white porcelain mask. "Hello!" He said, kindly. "You must be Tubbo, am I right?"

The boy- Tubbo- grinned widely, nodding furiously. "I am!" He said, before looking at everyone. "Hello! I'm Tubbo, I hope we all get along!"

Everyone in the SMP smiled, introducing themselves one by one to their new member. While Tommy was talking excitedly to Tubbo, Fundy looked at Tubbo intensely.

Tubbo had chocolate brown hair, dark Lapis Lazuli eyes and pale skin. He wore a green button-up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, dark brown-ish jeans and some black boots. He also had a pair of goggles in his hair, and what appeared to be a black coat tied around his waist.

It would've been normal if Fundy hadn't felt like he has seen him before.

It was impossible, he doesn't remember visiting any closed SMP's, and has never really left Dream SMP's lands. And as far as he remembered, there hasn't been any visitors the last couple of months, except for Ninja and Drista.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Fundy?" Asked Niki, smiling at him warmly.

"I feel like I've seen him before, but I can't pin point where..." Said the orange-haired male, squinting his eyes.

The blonde female tilted her head lightly. "Maybe it was one of the merchants from the Village on the North." She said, helpfully. "Sometimes they change their appearance so that Illagers don't attack them."

"Maybe..." He said, but he somehow didn't felt satisfied with that answer.

He was shaken by his thoughts by Dream calling him over. "Fundy!" He said, beaconing him over. "Can you show Tubbo his plot of land? I would, but I just found out I am needed in the Village of the South"

The hybrid nodded. "Sure, the one near Purpled?" He asked.

"Yep." Said the masked man, before turning to the portal. "See you in a couple of hours!"

"See ya!" He said, watching Dream get into the portal, before turning to the boy. "Follow me, please."

Tubbo and Fundy made their way across the SMP, Tubbo looking at everything curiously. While walking towards the mountain, Fundy decided to strike a conversation.

"So, you come from a closed SMP?" Asked Fundy, glancing at the boy beside him.

Tubbo grinned, hands gripping his backpack straps. "Yep!" He said, cheery. "Just before they closed I heard about this SMP and applied, thankfully I was accepted!"

Fundy nodded, processing the new information. "How old are you? You don't look very old."

"I'm sixteen." Said the brunette, a little too happy.

The hybrid raised an eyebrow. "Where are your parents?" He blurted out.

Tubbo's smile deflated. "Oh..." He said, before grinning wide once again. "Well, I was kind of abandoned when I was younger..."

"Oh." Said the orange-haired male. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh no, don't worry about it!" Said the boy, back to his happy self. "It happened over a decade ago, don't worry!"

Fundy slowly nodded, still unsure. Tubbo looked at the sky, before turning his attention back to him. "Are you a fox-hybrid?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yep." He said, feeling how his tail   
started to move. "I'm more on the human side, but as you can see-" He said, wagging his ears and tail. "I only have ears, a tail and my sense of smell is larger."

The blue-eyed boy nodded, looking excited. "There are a few hybrids here, right?" He asked, skipping to catch up with Fundy. "I'm sorry if I sound weird, I'm not trying to be! It's just that I've never met hybrids, sorry..."

The fox chuckled. "No worries Tubbo, it's okay." He said, giving the brunette a smile. "We have a few- Antfrost is a cat hybrid, Puffy is a sheep hybrid, and Quackity is a duck hybrid."

The boy nodded, interested. He was about to say something when he noticed Fundy stopped walking. "Alright." He said, before turning to the boy. "This is your plot of land. Do whatever you want here, its all yours."

Tubbo looked at his plot with wonder. "Oh my god, all this land for me?!" When he saw Fundy nod, he started shifting his weight excitedly, rushing towards the center of the plot. "I can have my house here, and ooh- my farms can be here!" He turned to the hybrid, who was smiling at him. "Are there bee's here?"

Fundy thought for a moment, before nodding. "I believe so- you can ask Punz though, he knows more than I do. He lives on the hill further down."

Tubbo nodded furiously and dropped his two bags on the floor. "This is such a big spot!" He said, grinning furiously. "Thank you!"

"No problem, Tubbo." Said Fundy, turning around to start leaving. "I'll leave you to it, but if you need help with something, you can ask me or anyone on the SMP- we'd gladly help.

Tubbo grinned. "Thank you! Bye bye!"

The fox left, a little smile on his face. Tubbo was so energetic, and expressive. Fundy has never met someone like him.

This will be fun.


	2. [2] Off

It has been a couple of weeks since Tubbo's arrival to the SMP, and so far things were going pretty smoothly.

Tubbo had finally finished his house and farms. His house was a two-story blackstone and spruce wood house with an attic, and he had a variety of automatic farms spread around his land, including ones with wheat, potatoes, carrots, beetroots and sugar canes. The SMP was surprised to learn Tubbo knew about redstone, but Sam was delighted to have a new person share his interests- he even showed the boy his redstone powered base.

He also had a strange love for bees, based by the bee farm beside his crops. He had three bees as pets called Spins, Spunz and Spoons. From what Tommy told Fundy, they were his pride and joy. He took care of them like they were his own children, making sure they were safe and no one harmed them.

Tommy and Tubbo also got really close during that period of a couple of weeks. They were like best friends, brothers even. He also got close with Purpled, his front neighbor.

Currently Fundy was talking to Wilbur, Eret and Niki in Niki's bakery, while Tommy and Tubbo messed around in the docks.

"I think they really get along." Said Wilbur, chuckling at Tommy almost slipping in the dock.

Niki and Eret nodded, agreeing. "I saw Tommy making two bandanas yesterday- one green and one red." Said Fundy, smiling softly. "I think he's gonna give one of them to Tubbo as a present."

"Aww, that's sweet." Said Niki, sitting down next to Fungi, her pet fox. "I'm glad they got along, Tommy seems more happier since Tubbo arrived, and he really enjoys his company- as much as he denies it."

Fundy was about to say something when Tubbo rushed inside the bakery, laughing, while Tommy came running after him pissed off and soaked to the top. "Tubbo! You saw me falling from the docks and you just laughed!" He yelled, glaring at the other boy who was against the wall, laughing.

The shorter boy kept laughing, about to make his way towards Tommy, when he tripped and slipped to the floor. He kept laughing, but now tears were streaming down his face. Tommy crossed his arms, pouting, before a chuckle escaped his lips. 

Wilbur placed an arm around the blonde's shoulders, chuckling. "Well, I'm gonna take Tommy home so he can change." He said, squeezing the boys shoulders when he was protesting. "Tommy, you know we have to do some preparations for when Phil visits."

Tommy was about to protest but let out a sigh, dejected. "Fine." He said, pouting.

The brunette led his younger brother towards the exit of the bakery. "We'll come back later, see ya guys!"

The group said their goodbye's, before Niki turned to Eret. "Alright," She said, grinning. "Eret? Want to do that remodeling we planned last week?"

Eret grinned. He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, before nodding. "Sure, we've been planning this for ages." He said, before following Niki towards the back room. Fundy was about to follow them, when he saw Tubbo looking at him, intensely.

"Um, Tubbo?" He asked, uncomfortable under his intense staring "Erm, everything okay?"

The blue-eyed boy snapped from his trance. "Oh! So sorry!" He said, chuckling awkwardly. "Fundy, would you like to help me finish the bee farm?" He asked, changing the subject fast.

Fundy nodded slowly, slightly creeped out by what happened. He let Niki and Eret know where he was going and left, Niki yelling at both of them to be back around sundown to eat the cake that was currently in the oven. The fox followed the boy around the SMP, who led him towards his house. They crossed a few people on their way like Karl (who was collecting wool for his new project), Punz (who was on his way to the enchanting room), and Bad (who was building these water towers to make trident travel more easy).

When they passed through L'Targay, they came across Dream. The masked man gave Tubbo some glass bottles he had crafted for him to use for the bee's honey, and ruffled his dark brown locks. Fundy asked him if he would like to join them, but Dream declined, saying he wasn't that good with redstone. He kissed Fundy on the cheek before leaving them, saying something about glowstone and quartz.

Both of them kept walking until they finally arrived at Tubbo's house. There was a chest filled with materials placed infront of his wheat farm. They talked to each other for a while about what was the plan, before working.

The talked while they worked, talking about basically everything. Fundy was placing some redstone on top of the wooden plank, when Tubbo caught his attention.

"Hey Fundy?" Called Tubbo, placing his beehives he crafted using Punz's honey combs on their designated spot.

The fox looked up. "Yeah? What's up?" He said, placing his weight on the wall behind him and wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Has anything related with dreamons happened before?" Asked Tubbo innocently, like he was talking about the weather. "People acting off, or glowing, or being strange?"

Fundy looked at him weirdly. "What are you talking about?" He asked, confused. "What the fuck are 'dreamons'?"

The boy tilted his head, confused. "You don't know?" He asked, before noticing perplexed face. "Oh. Well they are like your evil half. All your nightmares, hate and fears are there. Sometimes they take control of you."

The fox-hybrid looked at the boy concerned, before slowly shaking his head. "Um, nothing has happened that I know off..." He said, slightly perturbed

Tubbo tilted his head. "Nothing?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Are you sure?"

"...Yeah." Said the orange-haired male. "I am pretty sure."

The boy looked visibly disappointed. "Oh." He said, before his face lit up. "That's actually great! But if you see some suspicious activity, tell me ASAP!"

"Alright..." Said the fox, confused. He shook his head, and gave the boy a small smile. "Should we continue? I think Spins saw the flowers on those pots and is going crazy."

The blue-eyed boy's eyes widened, turning around. It was true- Spins was on the window, excited, because they saw the flowers on the pots that would be placed in front of the bee farm. "Oh my god, I forgot about this!" He exclaimed, before rushing to the chest. "We need to hurry, I want Spins to be able to see them!"

Fundy chuckled, amused by the boy's love for his bee. But that question still nagged him on the back of his mind. 

[ • ]

Fundy got home from Niki's bakery, holding a little pastry box that had a piece of that red velvet she prepared. After he and Tubbo finished the bee farm, the boy let Spins, Spunz and Spoonz out. The three bees rushed towards the flowers, making Tubbo feel proud and delighted. Both of them then made their way towards Niki's bakery, where Niki and Eret finished remodeling and decorating Niki's new bedroom. Wilbur and Tommy where also there, tommy with new dry clothes. 

The six friends ate the cake Niki made and talked for a while. While the oldest talked, Tommy gave Tubbo a red bandana, saying it was a little welcome present. Wilbur and Fundy teased Tommy a lot, but Tubbo was grateful, putting it on his wrist as if it was a bracelet. The six friends finished eating, before they said their goodbyes and each went to their own house except Niki, who started putting the rest of the cake away. 

The fox walked towards the kitchen of his own home, before noticing Dream was sat on the kitchen chair, looking spaced out. "Dream?" He called out, walking towards the counter and placing the box. "Niki sent a piece of her cake, it was delicious! Are you gonna eat it now, or...?"

He was met with silence. 

The orange-haired male made his way slowly towards Dream. "Dream? Are you okay?"

Silence once again.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Drea-"

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up!" Yelled Dream, shoving the hand on his shoulder away and standing up, turning towards the hybrid. "Stop being so fucking clingy, it's seriously getting annoying!"

Fundy looked at Dream, hurt in his dark hazel eyes. "I was just asking you a fucking question!" He yelled back, his ears down and his tail sponged up. "Sorry if that was too fucking annoying for you!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, if I don't want to talk to you, then I don't want to talk to you! Is it too fucking hard for your fucking small animal brain to understand?!" The masked man yelled, slamming a fist on the kitchen counter. "Oh my god, I am seriously regretting meeting you, you've been on my fucking nerves since the beginning!"

The fox felt as if his heart was ripped out of his heart and slammed on the floor, before being stomped on repeatedly. He let out a weak scoff and tured to the door, feeling his chest be constricted by something. "F-Fine! I'll be out of your hair, you fucking dick!" He yelled weakly, leaving the house and making his way towards his old base all over the other side of the SMP.

Damn, it's been a while...

The whole walk he was replaying the argument over and over again, thinking if he did something to anger his masked lover. No matter how many times he reviewed his words and actions, he couldn't find something he did that ticked the man off. 

Did something happen when he was doing that glowstone and quartz thing?

Fundy decided to not think of it anymore, he just arrived at his base and was now really tired. He opened the door, fed and scratched Boots, Socks and Mittens, and made his way towards his bed, plopping on it. Surely, whatever happened today would be resolved tomorrow. 

Surely. 

[ • ]

It wasn't.

Dream was still pissed off at him, and as time went off, it got even worse. Fundy didn't understand, and was confused. He didn't do anything wrong, and no matter how many times he approached his lover so they could have a civil discussion and resolve whatever was happening between them, the other snapped at him and called him words. 

Their relationship changed drastically. They weren't seen together anymore, and with each passing day he acted more cold towards the fox hybrid. Fundy noticed how this didn't only affect him, in fact, Dream stopped visiting Tubbo, he stopped hanging out with George and Sapnap, and even stopped annoying Wilbur and Tommy.

Fundy asked to the people of the SMP several times if they've noticed a change in Dream's attitude, but everyone had the same answer. 

"Dream is fine, Fundy. Nothing has changed. Are _you_ okay?"

It almost sounded like a script. Like those sentences were repeated over and over again until it was engraved in their minds. Fundy noticed how everyone on the SMP turned less... chaotic would be the word. No stupid disputes, no explosions, no pranks, nothing. Nope. Nada. Other times Fundy would appreciate the peace and quiet, but it felt... unnatural. 

Fundy knew something was happening, and his suspicions were correct when he came across Tommy, Wilbur and Niki with black eyes and mumbling something in Latin. 

The fox knew who he had to go to. 

Three rings on the doorbell, two knocks on the door and one shout of his name made Tubbo open the door, his face filled with black coal smudges and brown locks disheveled. Fundy could hear the buzzing of his bees inside, as well as the notes of the Stal disk being played. The young boy was wearing a red and black coat, and had some golden goggles pressed against his forehead. He had some gold and sticks on the pockets of the coat, as well as some glass bottles. 

The brunette grinned. "Fundy! Hello-"

"Something's off." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! The plot's getting thicker, PogU. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Twitter: crystalinestars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! My plan is to update at least twice a week, but it may change depending on school. Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Twitter: crystalinestars


End file.
